


In the Summertime

by tiger_moran



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_moran/pseuds/tiger_moran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran, James Moriarty and Kitty Winter spend a weekend in the country together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Moriarty/Moran/Winter.

   It is most agreeable to lie here in the cool shade of a great spreading tree on a hot summer’s day, stretched out on one rug with another rolled up to serve as a pillow beneath his head. Around him are the remnants of their picnic, three sets of plates and cutlery bearing the crumbs of sandwiches and cake, orange peel and apple cores, and three empty wine glasses, indicating that all involved have pleasantly filled their stomachs.

     As a concession to the heat Moriarty has shed his jacket, draping it over a low tree branch, and rolled up his shirtsleeves. Now he reclines here, warm but not _too_ warm, feeling contentedly full, with the air filled with the gentle sounds of buzzing bees and distant running water, and soon his eyelids begin to slip closed.

    A burst of laughter from off to his left makes him open his eyes once again and glance across at the source of the sound. There Moran, also stripped to his shirtsleeves, chases Miss Winter around the meadow, the pair of them looking young and completely carefree. Kitty’s straw hat has slipped off somewhere along the way and her luxuriant hair now falls free of its restraining pins, causing long strands of it to stream out behind her as she runs. When Moran catches up with her he grips her from behind, grasping her around her waist, and lifts her clean off her feet, swinging her around, making her giggle deliriously. When he at last sets her down she turns, still laughing, and slips her arms around his neck, pulling him into a long, lingering kiss.

    Moriarty watches this strange game with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. For such a domineering, controlling personality perhaps it seems bizarre that he is able to watch his closest companion indulging in such acts with another person, particularly one so young and evidently attractive. Kitty is intelligent and vivacious, possessing a strange mixture of refinement and coarseness, equally capable of playing a proper lady or uttering curses that make even Moran blush. Couple this with her fine features – her striking golden-brown eyes, her long red-toned hair, the smattering of freckles across her face - and this makes her infinitely alluring to Moran. Even Moriarty, whose desires are unlike most other men’s and who is not himself physically attracted to her, is able to grasp that Kitty Winter is an extremely lovely young lady.

    Kitty though is very much a woman who lives by her own rules, and this appeals to Moriarty directly. She sees many of society’s rules and laws and restrictions for what they are: foolish, nonsensical and often hypocritical double standards. She judges for herself what is right and wrong and good and proper, rather than passively accepting what she’s told to do. Many people would have been appalled upon learning of Moran’s attraction to men as well as to women, but not Kitty – on the contrary, it was she who encouraged him in his burgeoning intimate relationship with the professor. Far then from posing a threat to Moriarty she has enhanced his life immensely, and she is also charming company. Hence his invitation to her to join him and Moran for a weekend in the country, the longest length of time the three of them have spent together so far.

    He closes his eyes once again, content to allow the pair to have their fun. After indulging in the fairly simple yet delicious picnic he would much rather take a nap than exert himself. It seems however that Moran has other plans.

    The colonel tries to be quiet, but not very hard. Moriarty can clearly hear him approaching through the long grass even before Kitty, somewhere behind Moran, calls out, “Seb, don’t pester him if he’s asleep.”

    The wine or the sunshine or Kitty’s presence or most likely all three have made Moran far more playful than usual however, and he continues to stalk towards the professor.

    “Moran, I know you’re there,” Moriarty says, without troubling to reopen his eyes at first.

    “Ah sod it,” says Moran, and drops down atop him, straddling the professor’s body with his thighs, his knees pressing down upon the tartan rug.

    Moriarty opens his eyes and notes the wicked grin upon Moran’s face. “Did you want something, Sebastian?”

    “Nothing particular.” Moran leans over him and tilts his head in order to press a kiss to Moriarty’s lips.

    Perhaps it should vex Moriarty that Moran has kissed Kitty not so long before, yet it does not trouble him at all. He parts his lips very slightly and feels Moran dip his tongue into his mouth. In response he props himself up on one arm in order to push up and kiss Moran more forcefully, tangling the fingers of his other hand in the colonel’s already tousled hair.

    After, Moran slides off him and flops down on his back beside the professor. Once he’s comfortable he beckons to Kitty who has stood there watching them with a smile on her face during their kiss. “Come here, lass.”

    She comes, letting out a giggly shriek as he swiftly yanks her down, causing her to land in a most unladylike fashion on top of him. “Seb Moran, you bastard!” she cries, grinning as she thumps him lightly on the shoulder.

    “I would suggest hitting him rather harder than that, my dear,” Moriarty remarks idly, closing his eyes again. “Perhaps across his bare backside. I do have a riding crop you may borrow if you wish.”

    Kitty slides off Moran to kneel beside him, and she grins gleefully. “You know, James, I might just take you up on that later.”

    “Excellent,” Moriarty says, his eyes still firmly closed. “Just so long as I get to watch.”

    Moran groans, although perhaps rather more at being made to wait for this punishment than in protest at the idea itself. “Christ, you’re a right pair, you two.”

    “Indeed we are,” Kitty remarks, settling herself beside him with her head resting on his chest, so that now the three of them lie there comfortably snuggled together, “and that, my dearest Sebastian, is why you love us.”


End file.
